Emerald the Cat
Emerald is the cat Lumière the White Tiger encountered in the drainage of Avinville during Brock Ironfist's hunt for her. She became Lumière's best friend, and guardian, but eventually got separated from her after Ironfist attacked the drainage, and her current whereabouts are now unknown. Lifetime Emerald lived in Bay City with her Mother, Cheryl, and her father, Enox. Both of her parents were merchants, and were some of the most well known in the city. Cheryl worked in the morning with Enox, and Emerald would help them out. Enox, then had a nighttime job as a tutor, to earn more money for the family, however this was really used to hide the fact that he was part of the Red Hand Cult. One night, Enox came home extra late from a meeting in the vult, and reurned with a heavy bag. Cheryl, anxiously awaiting for his arrival, immediately greeted him at the front door. During the greeting, Cheryl hugged him and a explosive dropped out of his bag. Enox's wife questioned what he was doing with this, and tried fabricating an answer, but couldn't do it, since he was a horrible fibber. Cheryl then discovered her husband's true identity, and was going to call the police, when Enox muffled her and stabbed her in the neck. Once that was through he made evidence that pointed to Emerald killing Cheryl, and he called the police. Emerald awoke to the sounds of men yelling at her, and suddenly handcuffing her. She pleaded that she didn't know what was going on, but they took her downstairs and pointed to her mother's corpse, saying she was a murderer. In disbelief, she outraged that she would never murder anyone especially her own family, but still was taken away. She then saw her father, showing an evil smile and her, thus from there, she knew her father did it. Once in jail, she knew she had to escape and fast. All she had was her hair pin, and a rusted old crowbar, that she found hidden under the cell bed. Emerald waited until the guards went to have lunch. Once they were gone, she threw her hair pin at the security camera. Then she quickly jumped onto her bed, climbs to the ceiling where the air vent was, and pryed it open with the crowbar. Emerald squeezed herself inside, and crawled to the end of the air vent system, and ran out of the prison, knowing she was now a fugdative. Since Emerald was now wanted, she created an alias for herself called Erika the Soul Blade, once she came into New Stellia, and became a mercenary. She called herself the Soul Blade because when she was hired to fight people, she would always finish them with a piercing blow to their heart, (with a sword she handcrafted herself) where the soul is located. She never socialized with anyone outside of her life as Erika, worrying that she would be betrayed again, and did this act for a year. Once she was fourteen, she grew weary of killing people, and doing crazy jobs. So she decided to do one more job, and retire in Midbranch or Avinville. Emerald's new mission finally arrived, from an anonymous person through mail. It was to gather samples of Phaeton, at the facilty in Midbranch, and to take pictures of the subjects, and the reward was a lot of money. Money that she needed to buy a home. So Emerald took the job, and snuck into Midbranch's Phaeton facility. Unfortunately, she got caught, and she was captured by two of the scientists, and they used her as a test subject. When the phaeton got into her body, her eyes became blue and pink, and she had became mentally insane. Her insanity helped her escape, since it made her think her father was out to kill her. Emerald then ran away, not completing her mission, and thus hid herself inside Avinville's drainage pipes. A few months later, she met Lumière, and became friends with her, helping one another survive. When Ironfist then discovered their hideout, Emerald told Lumière to run, and that she would handle the behemoth wolf-dog. Lumière hesitated, and ran out of the drainage pipes, leaving Emerald and Ironfist fighting in the pipes. Emerald barely won the fight by stabbing his leg, then she quickly escaped from Avinville. Since then, no one has seen her. She is now with Pitch the Cat, Kira James the Cat, Sally Acorn the squirrel-cat, and Cosmo the Cat in the Blank Woods. Personality Emerald is very anti-social and doesn't trust anyone. Except for Lumière, who she considers a sister. Family Parents- Cheryl (mother) Enox (father) "Sister"- Lumière the White Tiger Main Abilities Normal None Phaeton Mental insanity Details 'Skills' ''Mercenary'' Emerald learned what it was like toto be a mercenary, and because of this, she knew how to make deals, be sneaky, swordsmanship, and other very vital things for survival. She learned her skills from an old cat she met at the entrance of Avinville, and she is said to be one of the most well known mercenaries on Forestia. 'Other Details' *When in battle, her pupils tend to red, to symbolize the bloodshed fighting has caused her in life. Erika the Soul Blade Erika the Soul Blade is Emerald's mercenary alias. She is quite the gambler, and is mainly hired for assassinations, thefts, and guarding positions. Emerald leanred her skills from a cat she met at the entrance of Avinville, who was really a veteran mercenary. She is well known, and is said to be one of the greatest mercenaries of all time. Trivia *Erika is based off of Eirika from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Phaetonic characters Category:Puppets Category:Characters